


Fox & Wolf

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sarcasm, Some Humor, Tiger and Bunny AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bonus Round 4 - Xover/Fusions.</p><p>The Teen Wolf/ Tiger & Bunny AU no one asked for but I really wanted.</p><p>Veteran hero, Lone Wolf has been told his new partner is the popular rookie hero, Wily Fox. </p><p>They get off on the wrong foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox & Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Jettie for the quick look over ; v; <3

There's a lot of things Derek hates - Peter trying wheedle his way into being Derek's manager, Laura and Cora dropping by unannounced in a poorly disguised attempt to meddle in his life, NEXT's with usual but dangerous powers, bell peppers. But the one thing which makes it to the top five of his list? Is being stuck in a situation he could have avoided.   
  
The present situation combines two of the aforementioned items. He's stuck in the grasp of a giant statue which had been granted life by an unknown NEXT (times like these, Derek wants to petition the city to change the 'eXtraordinary' part of 'Noted Entities with eXtraordinary Talents' to 'annoying'. But as Laura is fond of reminding him, it would throw the whole acronym off. He hates that she's so good at being his manager after retiring or else he'd fire her.) And it's all thanks to the rookie hero he's been partnered with.

Stiles Stilinski, the popular rookie hero who saved Lone Wolf (Derek's) last night. To the public, Stiles a.k.a. Wily Fox is the coolest new hero to sign up but to Derek? The man is a giant thorn in his ass.

"This is all your fault." Derek growls through his helmet, wishing his new suit had some function which could help in this situation. As the new and first ever hero tag-team, Lone Wolf and Wily Fox had been presented with state of the art hero suits. They're pretty sweet, even if Derek wants to tear off the wolf ears on top of his dark helmet. But Laura and Cora had insisted they looked cool.

"They make you look more wolfish. You should think about changing your name to Black Wolf." Cora's words, not his. Derek still wants to rip the stupid things off.

He's going off track here. The point is he had been in the best position possible to take down the giant statue terrorizing the neighborhood. But then Wily Fox had to swoop in and screwed things up. Royally. So instead of the statue being a pile of junk, they were trapped in the immobilized statues clenched fists. With no wriggle zoom to speak off.  
  
Stiles is wriggling and squirming, living up to his fox name. He pauses at Derek's growl, eye lens flashing blue in the sun. "My fault? I'm sorry.  _Who_  was the idiot about to take on the 30 foot statue _on his own_?"   
  
"I wasn't the one who got in the way!" Derek snarls back.  
  
"But you _were_ the one who wound up tying us together because you can't shoot straight." Stiles' mocking tone makes Derek snarl again. It's not his fault the stupid rookie had gotten in the way of him trying to shoot a length of wire around the statue's legs in the hopes of bringing it down. "It's a good thing these suits come with wrist knives or we'd still be stuck together thanks to your _genius_ plan."  
  
His angry gives him enough strength to free one arm out of the statue's grasp. "Whatever, I was trying to do my job."  
  
"Does that include going off on your own without waiting for your partner?" Stiles quips, sighing in relief when he manages to free both his arms at the same time. Cocky asshole. "I said it before! You jump in without thinking things through. _That's_ why you're at the bottom of the score table every time. If you just stopped a minute and thought things through, you won't make half the mess you do."  
  
Derek firmly doesn't listen, focusing his attention on his predicament. (And he really doesn't want to think about how Erica, producer of Hero TV and hell on heels, will chew him out for not following her exact orders). He's stuck in the fist of a giant statue, there's no other hero around to help and Erica isn't answering on the comm. The other Heroes are probably off looking for whoever is responsible for this.

Which means, he's on his own. No, Derek's not being stubborn by ignoring Stiles. He's not, Derek sternly tells the Laura voice in his head. 

Now, the question is should he use his NEXT power's to free himself? Super strength would get the job done but given the 10 minute time frame and how the battle isn't over...

"I hope you're not thinking about using your powers." Stiles' voice breaks through his thoughts.  
  
Derek glances over, cocking an eyebrow under his mask. Dammit. This is why he'd opted for the mask face instead of a full helmet. "What?"   
  
Stiles nods at the statue's hands holding them station, helmet glowing like well shined brass in the light of the setting sun. "We've still got to find whoever is responsible for this and taken them down. Plus, both our powers have a time limit on them. If you use your powers right now to free yourself, you won't be able to use them again for an hour. Seems like a stupid risk to take."  
  
Rolling his eyes as hard as he can, Derek scoffs. "You gain nothing if you don't take a few risks. If you want to stay here that's your choice. But I'm getting out of here, _kit_."  
  
He's ready to power up, as it were. All Derek has to do is focus on-   
  
"Did you call me KIT?" Stiles interrupts again. This rookie is far too annoying. "You'd better tell me you called me ki _d_  and not ki _t_."  
  
Derek wants to growl in annoyance. "It fits doesn't it. You act like a fox cub. You've got too much energy and not enough focus. You're more interested in playing than getting the job done. The fox ear's dont help either." Derek points to the  ~~cute~~  appendages on top of Stiles' helmet.   
  
Stiles response is immediate and waspish, "Don't call me a kit, you insufferable poodle!"  
  
"Po-" Derek splutters in anger. He's been called a lot of things but that's new.   
  
"Ahem." A voice interrupts through the comm. "Are you boys done fighting? We've got work to do."  
  
Erica, thank GOD. A bit more wriggling and Derek manages to free his second arm as well. "What's going on Erica?"  
  
The producer sounds distracted, a lot like always. Derek imagines her standing in the middle of her van, eyes darting from one screen to another as she follows the heroes and the developing story. "They found the child responsible for bringing statues to life. The bad news is, he's on the run and he's brought two more statues to life. Huntress and Alpha, are going after the kid. Red, Kanima and Rock are dealing with the statues."  
  
He wonders if Scott and Allison volunteered to go after the kid or Erica assigned them that. Either way, it's a good move. And he's sure Lydia, Jackson and Isaac can deal with the statues. Erica continues over his thought. "There's a team on route to free you guys. When they're done, they'll tell you where you need to go. And no more fighting on screen! You need to act like a team in front of the audience."  
  
"So long as the kit here follows my lead." Derek replies.  
  
Stiles' muttered, "Whatever you pompous poodle." makes Derek snarl and Erica sigh.  
  
"I don't get paid enough for this." She grouses. "The team will be there in 5. Play nice."  
  
Derek thinks there's a better chance of the sun coming up from the West than that happening but wisely keeps his opinion to himself.


End file.
